Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 2.0
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 2.0 (also known in Japan as Great Fray Smash Brothers Special 2.0) is a copy of original Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, adding more new things to the original game. For example, characters now have 2 Final Smashes, main and secondary. Special move changes Mario * Mario Finale was changed into a Secondary Final Smash. * Mario has given a new Final Smash, thus being Team Final Strike. * Mario uses the short-sleeved version of his shirt as a debut in Super Smash Bros. Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong uses his Konga Beat as a Secondary Final Smash. Link * Link uses his Triforce Slash as a Secondary Final Smash. * Link keeps Bomb as his down special. Samus Aran * The Zero Laser deals more damage than in the original. * Samus has given a Secondary Final Smash, thus being Triple Laserblast. Dark Samus * Dark Samus has given a Secondary Final Smash, thus being Infinite's Sword. Yoshi * Yoshi's standard special and up special have been changed, having Egg Throw as standard special and Balloon Yoshi as up special. * Yoshi uses an evolution of Super Dragon as a Secondary Final Smash, thus being Spirit Dragon. Kirby * Kirby uses his Cook Kirby as a Secondary Final Smash. * These are Kirby's forms when inhaling a new character. ** Firelord Bowser: The ability is similar to form when Kirby inhales Bowser, but the horns are having a fire texture. ** Firelord Bowser Jr.: A mix of Firelord Bowser's and Bowser Jr.'s Copy Abilities. ** Hammer Bro: Wears Hammer Bro's helmet and holds a hammer. ** God Mario: Wears God Mario's cap. ** Cyber Copperpot: Wears a dark purple armor and an orange beard. ** Classic Copperpot: Wears a purple robe, an orange beard and a purple hat. ** Waluigi: Wears Waluigi's cap. ** Infinite: Wears a black armor covering his body with eye holes and a visor. ** Knuckles: Wears Knuckles' hair and shoes. ** Classic Sonic: Wears Classic Sonic's wig. ** Blade: Wears red hair, black trainers with orange laces and a red cape. ** Blue: Wears blue hair, a white headband, blue cape and leather boots. ** Magmolem: Wears some magma spikes. ** Proto Man: Wears Proto Man's helmet. ** Fuse Man: Wears Fuse Man's helmet. ** Torch Man: Wears Torch Man's helmet and silver shoes with vents. New characters Like other Super Smash Bros. installments, the game has new characters. Mario universe * Firelord Bowser (alternate costume of Bowser) * Firelord Bowser Jr. (alternate costume of Bowser Jr.) * Hammer Bro + 8 other Hammer Bro species * God Mario (alternate costume of Mario) Wario universe * Waluigi Metroid universe * Infinite Sonic the Hedgehog universe * Knuckles the Echidna * Classic Sonic (alternate costume of Sonic) Space Soldiers universe * Blade Porcupine * Blue Spikewig * Magmolem Mega Man universe * Proto Man * Fuse Man * Torch Man Other World Battlers Other World Battler is a special type of Super Smash Bros. character what is not from Nintendo. Only one character from this group appears in the game, thus being Copperpot. Special moves Neutral specials Side specials Up specials Down specials Final Smashes